A phase I study of a replication-defective adenovirus containing an osteocalcin promoter and thymidine kinase gene (Ad-OC-TK) into lesions in men with either locally recurrent prostate cancer following definitive surgical removal or patients with non-solid organ metastatic prostate cancer (bone and lymphatic).The primary objective of this phase I study will be to evaluate the safety of this therapy. A secondary objective will be to evaluate the efficacy of this approach. New protocol.